Briefcases, garment bags and saddlebags are known in the art, as are backpacks and bags utilizing a single shoulder strap. While such apparatus can independently provide effective storage for different types of items (i.e., briefcases for office supplies, garment bags for clothing, etc.), they are generally incapable of holding multiple different types of items in the same apparatus, and are not well suited for a variety of carrying techniques. For example, saddlebags are not well suited for carrying on a user's back, and briefcases are not well suited for carrying or mounting in the manner saddlebags mount to motorcycles or similar transport.
For this reason various combination apparatus have been developed in the art including briefcases that double as overnight bags, and backpacks that include inside structures for holding laptop computers and other electronics, in addition to clothing. The drawback with these apparatus is frequently the various interior structures are in conflict and ill-suited for such hybrid uses. For example, a backpack with laptop computer storage, when overstuffed with clothing, may put undue pressure on the laptop or similar computing device, bending it and causing damage. Alternatively, liquids stored among toiletries may leak, causing damage to sensitive electronic equipment.
Hence, what is needed is a convertible briefcase and garment case including an adjustable saddlebag attachment, that provides storage capabilities for different types of items without the limitations of existing apparatus.